


What a dickhead!

by anonymousmadame2911



Series: Venom Smut/Erotica [6]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, cunninglingus, mild dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911





	What a dickhead!

The tinkling of a stream and birds chirping woke you up. You reached over and turned off your alarm and let out a deep sigh. You slipped out of bed leaving the sheets nearly in their place. You adjusted them so they were flat and straight. A black tendril sneaked down and slapped your butt. 

Quickly. No money. No chocolate. No tater tots.

You shuffled into the bathroom, wincing against the bright light. You jumped under the steaming water and lathered up. A few minutes later, you stepped out. You squeezed your hair out over the tub. You propped your foot up on the counter to dry off your legs. You saw a skinny black tendril creep between your folds and tease your clit.

“Vee!”

You continued getting ready for work. You pulled on your underwear and bra. You felt a tendril creep between your folds again, a bit thicker than the last one. 

“Really Vee?” You gasp.

Yes, honey, yes. Really.

A tendril begins to vibrate. You grab onto the counter. You rock your hips into the tendril. Then the tendril recedes. 

“Venom! What was that?!”

You rush to your drawer to change your underwear. You change your underwear three times before you get out of your front door. You would have been raging if you hadn't been in a well and truly fucked out frame of mind. Racing down the stairs to catch the bus, the tendrils move under your bra and tweak your nipples. They undulate under your shirt, teasing your nipples. By the time you make it to the bus stop, you barely restrain yourself from moaning out in the midst of your orgasm.

“What?! You’re not one to judge. You fucking sleep on the bench every night!”

Let’s eat him honey, Venom suggests.

“No. Just no.”

The homeless guy thinks you’re talking to him. He turns over and goes back to sleep. He mutters something about crazy bitches and you’re ready to throw down. The bus pulls up just in time and you jump on.  
You teach first grade at El Cortes Public School. You love it, but really you love money more. Walking into your classroom, Venom slips a tendril between your lips. You bite it.  
You’re feisty. I love it when you’re feisty. Venom hisses.

“You’re inappropriate. You can’t do this when I’m trying to do my job.”

You hate your job.

“Well, I would like it more if I made $1 million a year, instead of $15 an hour.”

You strut over to the coat closet and hang up your bag. You don’t bother to turn the light on since you know where everything is from muscle memory. Venom uses that opportunity to slip a tentacle between your legs. You brace yourself against the wall and tilt your hips, looking for friction.

“Stop. I’m going to get fired. And in the most ridiculous way!”

You straighten up. You fix your clothes and Venom recedes into your mind. The morning passes without incident. You practice simple addition and some basic reading skills with the kids. You relax, figuring that Venom has had his fun for the day. The bell rings and the hot PE teacher comes in to take the kids. You flirt the best you can without coming off as being a creep. You make some small talk about the last staff meeting and the dean of students enjoying the sound of his own voice. Venom begins to tease you again. You cut off the conversation with a yelp.

“Are you OK?” this Steve Rogers looking mother-fucker asks. 

He’s so pure and innocent and good and so, so corruptible. You just want him to bend you over your desk and thrust into you. 

“Yeah. Sorry. Just closed my pinky in the drawer.”

“Ouch. You want me to kiss it better?” he winks.

Yes. Yes. Yes. And I think I hurt my pussy too! You can kiss THAT better too!

“I think I’ll live. Thanks.” You smile sweetly and give him the best innocent look you can muster.

“If you’re sure…I’ll take the kids straight to lunch after class.”

“Is that the schedule? I thought I was supposed to and you had to do afternoon drop-offs?”

“Principal Jones changed it at the last minute.”

You shrug. “OK. Just let me know.”

He leaves with the kids and Venom vibrates his tendril against your clit. You cross your legs tightly and hold onto the arms of your chair tightly. You’re nearly over the edge when the PE teacher returns. 

“I forgot—” 

He grabs the whistle he left on the bookshelf by the door. He stares at you. You stare at him, noticing the tent forming in his pants. The silence is deafening. The blood pounding in your ears blocks at all other sounds. He rushes out of the room, while pulling his shirt out to cover him self up.

Take him sugar. Ride him. You want to. I know it. You know it. He wants you.

“I can’t! He’s my coworker. That would make things awkward.”

Just one night. You humans are so weird. 

You huff and go to the coat closet.

“Go! Finish the job. Do it.”

You brace yourself against the wall, while Venom sends his tentacles to wrap around your nipples, down between your butt cheeks, and between your legs. He sends an orgasm rocketing through you in record time. Was it 1 or 2 minutes? You are clear-headed and collected by the time the children are back in the room. The afternoon passes peacefully. No reappearance of Venom. He has behaved for the majority of the afternoon. You would have to reward him with some chocolate later. The PE teacher comes back to help with afternoon drop-off while you grade their papers.  
Everyone has left. PE teacher comes into your empty room and shuts the door. 

“We need to have a private conversation.”

“Sure.” 

You put on your innocent doe eyes again.

“You know. Doing anything sexual around children, or even in the vicinity of the school will destroy your career. You know all the stories.”

You take a deep breath, waiting for what he’s going to say next. 

“I might consider keeping my mouth shut if you’ll go on a date with me.”

“I can do you one better.”

You pull him into the coat closet. You stroke him over his sweatpants and untie them. You push them down to the middle of his thighs to see a smooth, hard dick. You twist both your hands around the head and shaft watching with glee as he jumps in surprise. You plant a deep kiss on him. 

“Oh fuck.”

“You can’t make a noise. Otherwise, I stop.”

He nods. You reach down and tug on his balls. You get on your knees and lick his dick like it’s a lollipop. He lets out a deep groan. You stop. You look up at him, slap his ass.

“Be quiet,” you hiss at him.

He nods and bites his finger. You slowly take his head in your mouth, sucking and licking it. Someone has stopped by to turn off the light switch. You stop and listen for any other noises. Nothing. It sounds like they’ve left. You continue sucking and bobbing your head. You slowly take his dick into your mouth, deeper and deeper.

“Oh fuck no.”

He’s cumming down your throat.

Oh fuck yes.

You feel your pussy throbbing. He grabs your hand and pulls you up. 

“Grab your bag.”

You pull it off the hook and he’s nearly dragging you to his car. 

“Where do you live?”

He drives you home in record time. You’re stumbling up the stairs. He’s got you pinned to your front door while you struggle to find your keys. You drop them a few times before making it successfully into your tiny apartment. 

“I used to think you were so innocent.” He’s mumbling into your neck. 

“Why would you think that?” You smile up wickedly at him. 

You push his pants and boxer briefs down for the second time that day.

“Nope. I’ve already had mine. Now it’s time for you to have yours.”

He pushes you against the back of your sofa and pulls down your underwear. Your backside is exposed to the cool afternoon air and it feels good. You feel a rush knowing that all of your neighbors are coming home from work and anyone of them could hear and see what’s going on. You see him on his knees by your feet. You feel his hot wet tongue questing for your clit. He licks you thoroughly from the hood of your pussy to your tight rosebud. 

That’s not how you like it, Venom murmurs.

You grunt. You attempt to enjoy the moment but Venom won’t let you. Black tendrils reach out and over-take the PE teacher’s body. What was his name again? Something white bread—James? Mark? Alan? Doesn’t matter now that Venom has taken over his body. 

This is how you like it. 

Venom thrusts his long tongue deep into your pussy, searching for your G-spot. You’re panting, gasping for air, because you know you’re about to make a mess on the floor. He slowly pulls his tongue from you, just as you’re about to drop over the edge. You could really kill him. Really. Then you feel it. The tip. 

Hold still. 

You grip onto the sofa, knowing he has formed a suitable dick. He’s slowly teasing you with just the tip of the dick. Bringing it in and out, without fully seating himself inside of you. You want to feel his body pressed up against you, but he doesn’t give you that. You are bent over the sofa, as it scrapes along the floor. You deeply want that skin-to-black-goo contact. He won’t give it to you. You are just about done with his games and about to flip out. He reaches a thick black arm around your waist and pulls you flush to his body. He has you pinned to him as he vigorously thrusts into you. The tendrils creep from behind to tweak and twist your nipples. You search for purchase—something to grab onto to push back into him. There’s nothing but air. You go with it. You enjoy the sensations rocketing through your body and across your skin. You completely drop into your sex haze. With a final pant and grunt, the heated coil in your belly finally—FINALLY!—snaps. Well-being and relaxation wash through your body, leaving you limp. Venom carries you over to your bed and retreats back into your body, leaving a naked and confused PE teacher.

“James, was it—”

“Hunter—wha—”

“I had so much fun today. I hope we can do it again sometime. Have a great afternoon. You know where the door is.”


End file.
